


Breathe

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221Breathe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!</p></blockquote>





	Breathe

_Breathe_

It wafts through his awareness, cottonwood floss on a summer’s breeze. Light and immaterial, yet a niggling part of his consciousness grasps for it, tries to snare meaning before it slips away.

_Breathing is boring._

It’s a distant echo, reverberating with the nostalgic twang of memory.  He recognises his own rumbling baritone in the words, like thunder playing off faraway hills, but feels distinctly detached from their speaker.

**BREATHE!**

**John’s pulse is so loud he can’t hear his own scream, but feels its force in the raw burn of his throat. He doesn’t know how long he’s been shouting, how long he’s been pumping his fists over Sherlock’s breastbone, how long he’s been begging with the universe to let this not be real.**

**_Severe brain damage likely after four minutes without breath._ **

**The knowledge flits at the periphery of his panic, all but useless as he has no concept of time. Civilizations have been erected and razed in the expanse of time since Sherlock’s lungs last filled with air.**

**_BREATHE!_ **

He knows that voice, and it’s the sun breaking through the storm clouds of his confusion, bringing with it warm illumination. It’s reason and purpose and truth.

_It’s good news for breathing._

Yes, good news, that voice always brings good news, and he strains to listen, to really hear. Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
